Salt in the Snow
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: Captain America was a beacon of hope. When Dr Erskine died, the world considered the super-soldier formula lost, but Red Skull knows better. Thanks to happenstance so does Bucky Barnes.
1. The Doctor

She looked at him pouring over the stack of files. "You're aware we were invited to Howard's big exhibition tonight?"

"Yes, yes, he mentions it every morning." He adjusted his spectacles, switching to his new file.

"And he has us set up to be in his 'important guests'? In a reserved box, drinks and models and everything?"

"Howard will have another grand exhibition once we succeed."

"You'll find someone Doctor, but you can't examine over every eligible man in America in one night."

He finally looked up from his stack, "You could assist in speeding this along?"

She shook her head. "I won't waste my time considering all of these files. It's not as simple as a name or a letter on the paper, this one will need so much more than that."

"Perhaps you will stumble upon the man necessary while you're out tonight at Howard's party?" He offered hopefully.

She smirked, "The type of man this requires, won't be at the Club drinking with Howard Stark."

"If there is one thing I know, it is that Man is a rather surprising creature, and you've no idea what someone is capable of. We aren't looking for a perfect soldier, but someone who is incorruptible."

"I fear Howard doesn't attract such men." She scoffed.

The doctor gave a sad smile. "Let me at least walk you out, my dear."

"I can handle the big, bad men of New York." She argued, taking his arm as he walked over to her.

"Perhaps, but I often wonder if they can handle you."

She smiled at the older gentleman.


	2. Howard

"Valery!"

Turning, she was faced with Howard Stark, aiming directly for her with two glasses of Champagne.

"What did you think of the show?" He blurted enthusiastically as he handed her a glass.

"Which part? The girls or the car?"

The dark haired man laughed, "Both! All of it! Weren't you in the slighted bit impressed?" One of the showgirls rushed to his side, leaning into him.

Tossing back the glass she responded. "You're the only man I know that can get beautiful women to prance around a floating car, during a war, Howard."

"That isn't an answer." He smirked as his hand went to the girl on his side.

"The women were impressed by your car, the men were impressed by your girls, and I, Howard, am impressed by your lack of focus for the project at hand."

"Who do you think you are?" The showgirl snapped. "You can't talk to Howard Stark like that, he is a genius and an artist. His inventions are saving the lives of thousands of soldiers every day. He's a hero."

Valery turned her eyes to Howard for a moment, watching the man bite his tongue before responding to the girl. "Your opinion is rather high. Do you understand the sciences behind what happened tonight? The technology behind the car- can you even operate a motor vehicle?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't see the mess left behind by Stark's 'inventions'. You simply show up to his parties and drink and eat and prance around in this illusion he likes to escape to." She turned back to the man. "Inventions that kill men who've never had the opportunities or luxuries we sit back and enjoy every night, in this security you enjoy, all because Mr. Stark is a 'hero'."

The girl glared at Valery before turning on her heels and pouting up at the Inventor. "Who is this horrible woman, Howard? Does she even have an invitation?"

Howard looked up from the pouting face back at Valery, "Yes, darling she does. I handed it to her personally."

"Are you really going to let her stay here after she said all those things about you?!"

"He doesn't have to." Valery answered for him, setting her glass down and weaving through the crowd for the exit.

"Val!" Howard called after her, escaping the showgirl and following. "Valery?"

Howard finally caught up to her a few feet from the door of the club.

Reaching out he managed to grab her arm and spin her to look at him. "Valery, please."

She spun to face him. "I didn't come out here to watch you take your showgirls out of their stage clothes, Howard. I'm not here to drink and rub elbows with people who don't matter to my mission."

"I didn't invite you for that, Vee."

"So why did you invite me? To attempt to get me out of my clothes?"

"No! I wanted you to get out, to enjoy yourself." He stepped closer to look at her face. "You've been so closed off to everyone and everything since …. Erskine did what you asked him to ….. Since your procedure."

She jerked her arm from his grip, "Damn you, Howard Stark! You've no right to ….. You …."

"I know you don't talk about what happened, but I figured maybe if you did—"

"You don't get to figure. You don't get to think about the very little you actually know and attempt to use it to help me. I don't need your help."

"Excuse me." A man in US Army uniform walked over to the two of them. "I'm sorry to intrude, but it seems like there's a problem here."

"No, there isn't." Howard snapped looking from the girl to the soldier. "Everything's fine here."

"I'd like to believe that, Sir, but your conversation was getting rather loud and the Lady looks like she's ready to run away from here." He turned to her, "Ma'am are you alright?"

She looked up, finally seeing his face, the look on his features was one of concern. "I'm fine, I would just like to go home."

Howard stepped toward her, "That's fine, Val. Let's go back to the club and I'll have the Valet get my car."

The soldier stepped directly between the two, "Sir, it doesn't seem as though she wants to go anywhere with you."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Howard snapped.

"You're Mr. Howard Stark, I was at your show. But right now, you're making a very beautiful woman very upset, and I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Howard looked offended, but he had noticed, as had Val, that the soldier was both taller and bigger than the inventor. He glanced at the soldier's sleeve, "I appreciate you're honesty, Sergeant. Perhaps I have allowed this to get out of hand. I apologize, Valery, and I would very much like to speak tomorrow about any offense I've caused?"

The Sergeant turned to her, waiting for her reaction.

"I'll think on it Howard." She answered, indifferently. "Go, enjoy your party and your friends, we can talk after you've gotten sober."

"Can I at least offer my driver to take you home?" Howard offered.

"Miss, I'd be more than willing to make sure you get home safely, if you wouldn't mind." The soldier offered.

She glanced between Howard and the Sergeant. "I'd like that very much, thank you."

Howard nodded, putting on a rather business look. "If everything's settled, Sergeant, Miss Valery, I should get back to my guests." He turned and made the short walk back through the doors of the club.

The soldier turned to her. "Sergeant James Barnes, Miss." He introduced, offering his arm.

"Valery Erskine." She responded, sliding her hand around his arm as they began to walk.


	3. Bucky

"So Miss Erskine," The Sergeant began, pausing to look before they crossed the street, "How did you end up in an argument with Howard Stark? If you don't mind my asking." He quickly backtracked.

"He invited me to the exhibition." She answered. "And also to his after party."

"Why would a man as smart as Howard Stark invite a beautiful woman to a party, just to make her angry?"

She sighed. "He didn't start off by making me angry. He started off by asking for my opinion on his floating car."

"I loved the floating car!" He smiled. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen."

She smiled at his smile. "It was rather impressive."

"Well, Ma'am, you don't seem impressed."

She nodded, glancing at the ground. "Howard Stark is a … close friend of my father. I saw the car when he was testing it out. The showgirls don't make it any more impressive."

"I'm sure the girls are for moral. We are at war, Miss Erskine."

"I'm aware of that, Sergeant." She snapped. "Might I ask what an Army Sergeant is doing alone at a club? I'm sure there are plenty of eligible women who would happily accompany you."

"I was on a double date with my best friend, Steve."

"The girls run away with him?"

He shook his head. "The girls ran away with the parade. We arrived at the club and Howard Stark invited them to join his party."

"And Steve?"

He sighed. "Steve is determined to get into this war. Says he has no right to do any less than the men dying over there."

"So he is …."

The arm she was holding tensed up. "Steve is, the best man out there… he just doesn't know when to give up."

"Must bother him, his best friend being a part of the war. Shipping out in the morning, Sergeant?"

"Please, Miss Erskine, call me Bucky." He held her hand against his arm as they crossed the street. "Yes, Ma'am I ship out at dawn."

"How does one get 'Bucky' out of James?" She smiled.

"It's short for Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes." He explained.

The got to a street light and he stopped, causing her to stop beside him. "It has just occurred to me that we are wandering around the city. You haven't told me where you live, Miss Erskine.

"Call me, V." She glanced around, reading street signs.

"Alright, V. Do you know where we are?"

She nodded. Taking his hand, she led the way down an alley.

"You move rather quickly in those heels, Ma'am – V."

She smiled at him, heading down a dark street.

"Are you from New York?" He asked as she expertly navigated through the area.

"No. My father is from Germany. He came to New York after … after his partner betrayed their research."

"That must have been horrible."

"Yes. In the middle of a war, thinking you can only trust a handful of people and one of them betrays you. He was devastated. He left Germany with nothing more than his notes."

"And you."

"I came later."

"You're a pretty young girl, why would you be allowed to travel on your own?"

"Howard and I were arguing about the events of my extended vacation."

"My apologies, Miss."

She paused, hesitating enough to allow Bucky to get to her side. She reached out and took his arm. "There's a pub a couple of blocks up."

He settled his hand over hers, securing her grasp on him.

They got to the pub without any issue.

There was music coming through the doors, and Bucky pulled her to a stop once more.

She looked up at him, confused.

"Howard Stark stole my date." Bucky mentioned, gesturing towards the bar. "Care for a dance?"

She looked up at him, he was smiling at her. She smiled, listening to music coming from the building. "Yes, we can go dancing."


End file.
